Puzzle Pieces
by Deathly Sarcasm
Summary: Series of one-shots to expand Magnus Chase getting in touch with Annabeth. Neither Percy Jackson or Magnus Chase knows of each other but what happens when Magnus calls his cousin Annabeth to explain? This puts together all of the puzzle pieces which have been given throughout both books, what has been left out.
1. Chapter 1: An Unknown Name

**AN: I do not own Percy Jackson or Magnus Chase. I'm dyslexic and unable to think due to finals so of course I decide to write. Anyways this will be a bunch of one shots that will at least start out with some order but eventually who know where I will end up. Enjoy, please read and review.**

Percy Jackson was pacing. He hadn't stopped moving in over 15 minutes. The reason the teenager was anxiously stalking back and forth across the floor was because his girlfriend was running late.

Annabeth Chase had been supposed to be there almost 30 minutes ago. Normally she was punctual or even early something Percy could not understand. She was rarely late. Annabeth always calculated in every possibility and even running into the occasional monster didn't make her late most of the time.

The fact that she was running 30 minutes late was an oddity Percy reflected. In fact it was so unusual that she would even be 15 minutes that it was at that point his nerves started to take over.

That was it Percy decided. If she did not show up within the next five minute he would go looking for Anaabeth. She could have been attacked. Percy didn't doubt the battle prowess of his girlfriend but he knew that even the most skilled demigod (Annabeth) could be taken by surprise or be attacked by a large number of monsters which would require more people to come and help.

Percy continued to anxiously pace for the next several minutes as his count down continued down. It had almost reach the point when he had decided to leave and search for his girlfriend when the door opened and Annabeth walked in.

Thankfully Percy noticed she was unhurt and not panting as if she had been forced to run here.

"Wise Girl." Percy said wrapping his girlfriend in his arms and giving her a chaste kiss on her cheek. "where have you been? I was getting worried. I was about to come and look for you."

"I'm so sorry Percy." Annabeth replied "I was here on time but before I was able to step in side the building I got a call I had to take."

"A call? From who?" Percy was obviously confused at this. He knew she meant her cell phone, but the only person who called her on that was her father. But he only called at night and rarely at that.

"My cousin Percy." Annabeth simply replied.

"The one who was dead but isn't really dead?"

"Yes Seaweed brain. That cousin. He wants to meet up with me soon. We were planning a time for that to happen. Honestly Percy he said he has a lot to talk about and by the way he was speaking it seemed like the gods were involved somehow. I am not sure of what to think about everything though."

"Are you going to meet with him Wise Girl?"

"Yes, actually I was going to head over to meet him after I saw you."

"Do you want me to come then Wise Girl?"

"Honestly Seaweed brain I would rather you there but he specifically wanted me to come alone so I was hope that you would come with me and then meet me after I finished talking to him.

"Do you want to go to dinner after that then Annabeth." Percy said nodding in understanding.

"Of source Percy." Annabeth kissed the cheek of her boyfriend. "You know I cannot say no to a date with you."

Percy smiled with the goofy smile that Annabeth loved so dearly at that. "I have just one question Wise Girl. What is your cousin's name?"

Annabeth just simply answered. "Magnus Chase."


	2. Chapter 2: A Name

**AN: Wow so I got another short idea and decided to a actually update it now. I am in-between finals so this I guess was my study break anyways I do not own Percy Jackson or Magnus Chase. Hopefully I will update soon. Anyways please read and review.**

 **UPDATE: I have fixed the formatting and have no clue what went wrong as it looked fine originally...but I cannot update my other story either so hopefully this works.**

Puzzle Pieces: Chapter 2

Magnus Chase raced down a hall knocking over several of his fellow warriors in the process. He was anxious to get back to Boston. The reason he was hurrying so quickly to the portal to Boston was that he had an important phone call to make. He had finally decided to call his cousin, Annabeth Chase.

Mind you he did owe her an explanation after running out of her at his own funeral. Magnus had promised to call her but had been unable to find a time prior to now that he could make the call. Due to their quest he had had no down time for a very long time. Actually now that he thought about it he hadn't had a day where he could let his guard down since his mother died. Now however, at least while in V—, he could relax. For even if he was killed he would still be resurrected within a few hours.

It was strange not to contently be look all ways at once. Sure he still needed to keep an eye out for other warriors who may find it cool just to kill him off for a little while but over all he did not have to keep his guard up to the same extent that he did living on the streets.

"You ready to get out of here"

The voice that spoke to Magnus did not come from someone near by but rather from Jack. His Sword, and yes before someone questioned his sanity his sword did talk to him. They were friends, what else would you expect.

"You know I always am ready to get out Jack."

"Let's get out of here then."

The warrior and his sword then entered into the portal that would take them to the city of Boston.

Upon reaching M— once more Magnus took a quick look around him and then dunked into an alleyway. He then grabbed Jack, who was floating in the air next to him and transformed the sword into the chain that it masquerading in when he was not floating around giving advise. Magnus then slipped out of the alley and blended into the traffic of Boston.

There was always many people on the streets and dozens of tourists who came to see all of the Revolutionary War sites. Magnus shuttered. The tourists from out of state were the worst. They had no clue how to live or more around in Boston and way to many of them actually obeyed the rules of the road or even walked across roads at a light. Magnus did not know of an actual Bostonian who used a blinker or didn't jaywalk. It just wasn't right.

He quickly darted in and out of cars at a light. Not caring to take too much of a look around him. If he was hit it was the driver's fault, plus the light was red. There was no place for the cars to go.

Magnus made his way to the public library. He could not call Annabeth from inside the library but it was a good place to call her from outside. There was not too much going around outside the library and more importantly there was not too many tourists who went there. Normally the only tourist type people who went there were the researchers and all they cared about was there information. They would not care about a strange boy having an even stranger conversation with someone on the phone.

Any local would not care either. There were too many strange things going on in Boston for them to care about a single boy.

Magnus pulled out his cell phone. Previously his phone had been a poor thing but now he had the latest top of the line phone straight out of the Dwarves furnaces. His father had tried to make up for the fact he had not been around for his entire life but showering him with gifts. His Aunt Freya was not any better as she took offense the the fact he was unable to spend eternity with her so tried to make his life in her words, "as fun as possible in that sad place they call a reward." As a result he had gained many fine gifts he would have been unable to purchase otherwise.

He unlocked his phone and scrolled the contacts. He did not have many yet. Annabeth's number was one of only a half dozen, but it did have the distinction of being the first he imputed.

Magnus punch call and waited as the dial tone started ringing. He did not have to wait long before it was picked up and Annabeth answered.

"Hello, this is Annabeth Chase."

"Hey, Annabeth. Its Magnus.." Magnus trailed off unsure how to start off but Annabeth immediately started up.

"Magnus," She exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Alright as I can be."

"Perfect. I can't talk long Magnus. It isn't safe. Can we meet up somewhere soon?" Annabeth questioned and Magnus started at that not sure why his cousin was so nervous to be on the phone and curious if it had anything to do with the hasty explanation that she had somewhere safe he could go.

"Actually I was going to suggest that. Where are you?"

"I am in New York City. I am staying with my boyfriend for a few days. Are you in Boston? Do you want me to come to you?"

"That would actually would really well. When can you come up?"

"Can I meet you somewhere tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sure, would 3pm work for you?"

"Yes, What time though Magnus. I am sorry I am keeping this so quick I just cannot be on the phone for long."

"The public library. I have a long story for you and from the sounds of it you have one for me as well."

Annabeth just laughed at that. "Very true Magnus. I miss you and will see you tomorrow, bye."

Magnus did not get a chance to say bye before Annabeth hung up. He knew it was nothing against him but he was quite curious at why she could not talk on the phone. He definitely was now looking forward to tomorrow when he would get to see her again. Magnus wondered if she would come alone or if this boyfriend of hers came. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell some kid who he did not even know the name of his life's story. In reality that was a good question. What was his name?


	3. Chapter 3: A Face

**AN: Well here is chapter 3 already. I do not own Percy Jackson or Magnus Chase. Please read and review. Anyways this is an updated version I have no clue what has been happening but any document I uploaded lately has had issues.**

Annabeth left with Percy to travel to Boston. She wasn't going to have her boyfriend come to the meeting with Magnus but it always helped to have another demigod near by when traveling to a distant place-especially Boston. There wasn't many demigods in the area and so if things went south it was helpful to have someone near by who could back her up. It was a bonus for Percy as his father had asked him to check up on the Charles River a few weeks back before the end of the summer.

Mind you Percy was going to do it the next week. He was just going to take Blackjack and visit the river and return within a couple of hours. As Annabeth was coming Percy planed on taking his girlfriend out to lunch after at Quincy Market as he had heard there was good food there.

The couple debated asking Blackjack to fly them there but ended up settling for driving. This was because Blackjack would get them there was ahead of schedule and there wasn't any reason for getting there two hours before they should have. Anyways Percy was going to have Blackjack meet them their to take him to the River it just helped project the view that they were mortals better arriving in a car versus on a pegasus.

"Seaweed brain." Annabeth laughed. "At the speed your going we are either going to get there an hour early anyways or you will get pulled over." As Percy flew down the Massachusetts Turnpike at 85 miles per hours.

"Its the speed everyone else is traveling at." Percy defended himself. "Plus if I get pulled over we can use the mist to just get a warning."

"Percy."

"I know I know Wise Girl it sounds like an abuse of power and all that but Chiron actually gave the ok for if we didn't getting ticked would make us more exposed to monsters plus after all we did….shouldn't we get a break for a short time?"

Annabeth just sighed. "Fine Perc, just try not to go too fast." She finished with a small smile.

The couple lapsed back into silence until they reached the edge of Boston.

"Ok where do I go from here Annabeth?"

"The only way I know is from Uncle Frederick's house so I guess I will have to direct you from there." She sighed at the added time.

Once getting off the highway though the trip did not get any easier, in fact it only got more complicated.

"Wise Girl," Percy said through gritted teeth. "Can these people even drive? Even with ADHD I'm barely being able to follow along. Why don't they use their blinkers! Hades." Percy finished with a curse as a car cut him off by moving across three lanes of traffic at a red light.

"Sorry about that Percy….Its just the way things are. I totally forgot how bad the Massachusetts drivers truly are but they really do drive like this every day and somehow manage not to be killed."

As Percy weaved in and out of traffic with the other drivers the time the had saved by his speed quickly ebbed away in the traffic they now found their self in. It was five minutes to the meeting time when they finally pulled into the parking lot at the Punlic Library.

Both passengers sighed with relief at making it safely and on time. Just because they faced dangerous situations every day did not mean they liked to willing put their selves into danger just for the heck of that.

"Wise Girl."

"Yes Seaweed Brain."

"Your driving back." At this both started to laugh. It wasn't even the driving that was getting to them but the upcoming meeting for neither knew what Magus had to tell Annabeth and each was nervous to find out.

"I better get going Percy. Why don't you go to the River and when you are finished just come back even if we aren't done come and find me."

"Sounds good Annabeth."

Percy then got out of the driver's side and tossed the keys to Annabeth with a smile. She laughed and caught them. He then let out a loud cab whistle and a black Pegasus landed. Percy swung up with easy and the two took off.

Annabeth watched her boyfriend take off to complete the task given to him by his father. To some extent she was a little jealous of the relationship between Poseidon and Percy but due to this relationship he always was in more danger. She knew several of the gods were always looking for a reason to kill Percy and it was due to his relationship with his father that he had not been killed yet.

She got out of the car and locked the door. Making her way to the front entrance Annabeth mentally reflected on what her cousin looked like. Apart from running into him at his own funeral and seeing what the body looked like she had not seen her cousin since the year of the fight and that was even before she had discovered she was a demigod or ran away.

Annabeth caught sight of a kid her aged leaning against the door frame of the library. He was wearing a hat and sun glasses and his clothes were brand new. In one hand he had an expensive cell phone and the other was twirling a necklace on which there was some sort of symbol hanging off of it. He looked up and there was no mistaking who is was. Annabeth waited until she was a little closer before calling out.

"Hey Magnus."


	4. Chapter 4: Ocean Diplomatics

Chapter 4: Ocean Diplomatics

 **AN: I don't own Percy Jackson or Magnus Chase. Sorry for the long wait hopefully they will be more often now. Things have been crazy and my health had gone down the drain and I have had to take time to keep from becoming permanently disabled. (I have Complex regional pain syndrome and dystonia which is quickly leading me to be wheel chair bound) but hopefully things are doing a little better so I will be able to write and upload more often.**

From on top on Blackjack Percy could see most of Boston. Compared to New York the city was tinny. However the roads made zero sense it looked like a kid had randomly drawn lines here and there and it became a city. There were streets going one way and another and on top of it they were narrow. As Percy watched the drivers swerve in out and around the other drivers he had no clue why there wasn't dozens of crashes happening every second.

It didn't take long before Percy made it over to the Charles River. His dad was right he though warily the river did need to be picked up.

Percy directed Blackjack down the river until he reached a more isolated area. At this point Percy had Blackjack fly into the middle of the river and dived off into the water.

Woshh. Percy felt the water and air bubbles surround him and he felt the rush of strength that he had come to expect with immersion in water.

Percy sat near the bottom of the river in silence. Mind you even though he wasn't talking it was far from quiet there were plenty of gossiping river creatures he could hear and Percy knew it would only be a few minutes before his arrival would lead to the river god showing up.

"What are you doing here?" The local river God appeared looking more than a little flustered and angered at the Demigods appearance.

Percy had expected this though. Even though his father was God of the seas and was the ruler of these gods he still tried to keep more of an alliance relationship with them. Percy also knew as son of the sea God he also out ranked the river gods which only served to anger them as he was only mortal.

Percy took all of these facts his father had taught him when phrasing his repainted. "My father sends his regards and a gift."

"What is it."

Percy didn't respond but pulled something out of his pocket. It was a sand dollar. The moment it hit the water there was a decrease in the pollution is the water.

"You have to give it to Poseidon. For a salt water dude he does have some good strengths."

Percy handed the sand dollar over and immediately the God left. He then quickly swam to the surface and remounted Blackjack.

"How'd it go boss?"

"Not bad. As expected but better than it could have gone."

"Going back to Annabeth Boss?"

"Yep I'm apparently going to meet her cousin and discover what he was so urgent to her."

"What do you mean boss?"

"Well apparently according to Annabeth she thinks something about him is familiar."

"What does that mean boss?"

"She thinks he may be a demigod."


	5. Chapter 5: Demigod Unknown

**AN: Here is the next chapter. Hopefully I will be able to get into a pattern over the next couple of weeks and I hope that I will be able to upload a new chapter every week. I do not own Magnus Chase or Percy Jackson. Please read and review :)**

Annabeth followed Magnus into the library and into a small study room. She was more than a little curious about what Magnus wanted to tell her and even though she had an idea of what he was going to tell her she was not positive. Not knowing was in fact driving her crazy. As a daughter of Athena she prided herself on intelligence and considered information to be one of the most important parts of life.

The room that Magnus had lead her too was fairly basic. There wasn't too many books or decorations on the walls. In fact the room was positively baren. Annabeth looked around careful with an internal sigh of relief at the lack of places which could have been hiding places for monsters, mortals, or pretty much anyone else. She definitely didn't want there to be any way that this upcoming conversation would be overheard by someone else. The only thing that did come to mind was how Percy would be able to find her, but Annabeth decided that if he listened to the plan that they had come up with prior to this all they would be fine.

The plan was created on the ride out. Annabeth knew that Percy had to follow the erans of his father. She knew that they had to follow the orders of the gods plus the fact that Poseidon cared and trusted Percy enough to help with the day to day running of his domain was something that most demigods didn't have the opportunity to follow through with. Most of the time if their godly parent decided to pay attention it was to do dirty work. In Percy's case though Poseidon had his son help as a full prince of his kingdom and Percy regularly went to visit many different places for his father to pass on messages or go to events in the name of his father. Annabeth liked when Percy had to go to parties in Atlantis because Poseidon had granted the girlfriend of his demigod son the temporary blessing to be in Atlantis to accompany Percy.

Anyhow after Percy had finished his errands he was to wait a hour and then iris message her in order to see if it was a good time to return to her and to find out where exactly she was. She knew that was the more challenging part as her boyfriend tended to avoid libraries with every ounce of his being so when he did have to go into one he was always completely lost.

"Annabeth," Magnus said startling his cousin out of her thoughts.

Annabeth looked up and caught sight of the eyes of her cousin. He had the same intelligence that shown in hers and Magnus also had a godly statue that she had seen so many times in other demigods. That was it. She was even more positive that her cousin was also a demigod. Annabeth did not know how to respond to this at all. She just hoped that Magnus would volunteer to talk first in order that she would have time to plan a response to this news. She was a daughter of Athena, and Athena always had a plan.

"Annabeth," Magnus tried again to get the attention of his cousin.

"Sorry Magnus. I was just….." Annabeth trailed. She had been planning on saying something along the lines of making sure that there was no way that they could be overheard and that there was multiple exits but she didn't want to scare her cousin away if she was wrong. It didn't seem to matter however because Magnus started to speak up again.

"Annabeth, this is going to be hard to understand but I swear this is the truth that I am about to tell you."

Annabeth nodded and waited for Magnus to continue.

"First off have you ever heard of the Norse gods?"

"Yes, of course. But how does this have anything to do with whatever you need to tell me."

"Promise me you will not freak out Annabeth."

"I swear on the Styx." Annabeth replied with slight confusion as she was not sure what the Norse gods had anything to do with her cousin. In the distance she heard the sound of thunder as the gods reacted to her oath.

"Well this is hard to explain or understand but it is the truth Annabeth. I am a demigod. My father is the Norse god Frey."


	6. Chapter 6: Questions and Answers

**AN: Ok that took longer than expected to write. Anyways as with before I hope to get to an actual updating schedule at some point soon. I don't own Percy Jackson or Magnus Chase. Please read, review, and enjoy.**

Annabeth's mind whirled in shock and surprise. She had expected the bit about being a demigod but nowhere in her mind did she think that there were also Norse gods and that her only cousin was a demigod of that nature. She was a daughter of Athena and Athena always had a plan, but then why was it that at that moment she could not fathom a response to this new information.

Magnus looked at his cousin's face which had quickly displayed a series of emotions before she clamped down on them with a vice grip that was all too familiar to him after living on the streets for so many years. Annabeth's face had briefly irradiated shock, surprise, understanding (this was a surprise), and the one which had caught him off guard. A cold analytical look such as she was trying to discover what had actually happened and to react correctly. In the end though her reaction so far was better than expected-less screaming more slight confusion.

"I know this is a lot information Annabeth, but do you understand what I mean about how I am." Magnus finished awkwardly trying to break the silence which had started at the reveal of his information.

"No, Magnus I totally understand what you mean. It is just a couple of other things which have caused my confusion at this time based on what I wanted to tell you today. I just don't know enough about the Norse gods to truly understand who you are and what you have to go through on a daily basis." Annabeth responded once she had a chance to start processing the information that had been given to her.

"Good I was nervous about this all because I have some other news for you as well."

"What else do you need to tell me." Annabeth answered with some hesitation.

"Well to start out I'm technically dead."

"WHAT!"

"Shhhh Annabeth don't be loud or others might come and kick us to."

"Sorry," Annabeth said slightly abashed. "But what do you mean that you are dead?"

"Just that. You know when you saw me at the funeral home. Well I really did die on that bridge before but due to being a demigod I was sent to Valhalla. Well technically I shouldn't have been sent there but to the hall of heroes run by my aunt which is the Venir home home heroes, but well I ended up where I did. Anyways I ran away from Valhalla in order to ensure that the Fenris Wolf was safely imprisoned."

Annabeth watched her cousin closely as he gave his quick explanation but as he was finishing up she caught sight of an Iris message appearing behind Magnus. It was Percy. She assumed that he had managed to finish the task that was set for him by his father.

Annabeth's mind raced she needed a way to get Percy to their location without alerting Magnus to the Iris message. She quickly decided that Greek would be the only way to pull this off. She meet Percy's eyes and seeing that he understood her challenge she mouthed directions to their location in Greek. He nodded in agreement and cut off the message with a flick of his wrist. Annabeth gave an almost unnoticeable sigh of relief that that crisis avoided. She now had to redirect her focus onto Magnus's news. She had been trying to slowly process for the entirety of his short explanation but she had so many new questions to understand everything.

"So how is it that you are dead and still able to go out and live like a normal person?" Annabeth started with her most important question.

"I guess that this question would be asked first." Magnus started out anxiously running his hand through his hair. "Well you know how I mentioned that I ran from Valhalla due to the Fenris Wolf.?" Annabeth nodded in agreement. "Well somehow, though I am still not sure how, I managed with the help of a couple friends to ensure that it would be safely restrained for another couple thousand years. As a result Thor rewarded me, in between his latest powerpoint presentations, with the ability to leave Valhalla as often or as little as I want to. So even if I am still technically dead I can act like I am living and such I just have to return to Valhalla eventually."

Annabeth nodded in understanding. That made perfect sense to her, even though nothing like that had happened in the world of the Greek demigods she could easily see it happening to another group. Annabeth took in breath for another one of her dozens of questions when both she and Magnus jumped at the sound of knocking at their door. Annabeth felt all of her senses jump to their fullest ADHD fulfilled extent. She immediately noticed details she hadn't before such as Magnus's hand jumping to the gold necklace around his neck. The buzzing of the old heater system in the corner. She herself felt her hand go for the knife strapped to her leg and the other grabbed one of the charms on her camp necklace. (It was a shield that had been a present from Percy and it was made by Tyson.)

Annabeth and Magnus caught each other's eyes and Magnus nodded. Annabeth took a deep breath and called out softly. "Come in." The door opened and Annabeth breathed a sigh of relief. It was Percy.


End file.
